A silver hat costs $$10$, and a popular pink pair of gloves costs $11$ times as much. How much does the pink pair of gloves cost?
The cost of the pink pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the silver hat, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $10$ $11 \times $10 = $110$ The pink pair of gloves costs $$110$.